


Clone Wars: Return of the Padawan

by LycanWover137



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force Ships It, Two clones wield a lightsaber, the clones are Ahsoka's brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanWover137/pseuds/LycanWover137
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was once Anakin Skywalker's padawan. She trained hard and learned many lessons under his guidance. Now, with the Force in pain and screaming out for someone to save it, Ahsoka is ripped from her place in time to back before she lands on Christophsis. Was this some cruel afterlife? Or can she really save her makeshift family the Jedi life has given her...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Kamino; Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! It's been awhile I know but I wanted to get this down before I forgot about it and I was curious to see what I could write after a very complicated year of a mental health crisis. I don't know how well this is put together since my hands have been shaky and twitchy for a few months. I've always been curious about how the Force works and since we've been told that the force is alive as well as works in mysterious ways I kind had the idea that the force would try and fix its self somehow. Ahsoka just happens to be my favorite character along with the 501st... plz let me know what you think and if it makes any sense!

Ahsoka could feel the way the Force was yelling at her. Like a mother would scold a child when they made a choice that led to others getting hurt; surely this is how things were meant to play out. She could practically hear Fives's words about doing something stupid and how as long as she came back, as long as she did the right thing than he could forgive, they all could forgive, whatever she did. Now, she just hopes to join her boys in the very Force that screamed out for her to go rest as if she could try again in the morning. Ahsoka looked up as she stabbed both her sabers into the floor of the Sith's temple room. Her blue eyes locked onto the exposed yellow orb of Vader's own eyes. Her master was long gone. She had failed him, but if her death meant the rebellion could live on to save the rest of the galaxy... then she'll happily accept the saber Darth Vader will stab into her chest. She slowly closed her eyes right before she felt a sharp pain pierce her chest yet the only sight she saw was her boys, her men, brothers, friends. She saw Shaak-Ti, Aayla, her sisters, Fives, Echo, and Hardcase the trio that got into crazy adventures with her. She could even feel Rex's hug when she met him again after she let him go so long ago.

She felt the hilts of her sabers slip out of her hands as her soul slipped from her body and into the Force. Ahsoka could feel the threads of energy wrap around her, softly touch her skin as she was ripped away from the cold touch of the darkness within the temple like the Force had an urgency for her soul, and then suddenly she was falling. Fear bloomed inside her that tightened her chest while more of the Force wrapped itself around her. The faster she fell the tighter the threads; she was confused, why did she fall and do nothing but continue to fall? What had the Force decided would be her fate? Images started to flash through her mind the more into the darkness she fell. Images of betrayal, of clones who had been murdered for a darker plot, of twins being born from a mother whose death was immediate, all while sounds filled her montrals with a range from screams, to blaster fire and the more that came to her the more that it all scared her. Ahsoka shook her head to try and not have to face what the Force felt like she needed to know. It was all too much for her. She didn't want to watch as her master struck down other Jedi, as he helplessly murdered the innocent or those who could fight back. It wasn't long before she let out a scream that violently shook her body.

The young Togruta suddenly ripped open her eyes as she grabbed for her lightsabers at the sound of a deeper voice that came to her montrals. She turned to stand on her feet in a crouched stance as she ignited her sabers to life. Her eyes looked around to find that she was no longer in danger of her fall with the Force; in fact, she was currently in a battle stance in the middle of someone's quarters of a ship. Ahsoka quickly neared in on the sounds that came from in front of her. A clone trooper in pure white plasteroid armor had his hands up in a surrender pose while he looked ready to bolt out of the room,

"Sir! I just came to tell you that we were halfway to Christophsis, Sir!" the clone stated with concern in his voice as the ex-Jedi held her blade closer to him in her right hand when she noticed the color of the blade.

It was green. Her main lightsaber was no longer the white shade it was when she took the kyber crystal from the Inquisitor. Even the hilt looked different, it was plain and uncurved liked the one she had back when she was a youngling. Ahsoka looked from her lightsaber back to the clone trooper in front of her. The last clone she saw was Rex and before that is was when Jesse lead a manhunt for her. Her men turned against her because of a chip in their head that Fives discovered because... because... she looked down for a moment when nothing came to her mind. She couldn't find a reason for the chips to order the clones against her. Why couldn't she remember? What was going on? Why was this happening? Ahsoka looked back to the clone trooper,

"What year is this?" she asked him as she tried to piece together the gaps in her memory.

"Sir?" the clone replied with confusion in his voice as if he didn't understand what she just asked.

"The year, what year is it!" she made a point of her saber by a few jabs at him as she spoke but none made any contact.

The trooper turned his head down to the floor for a few moments in thought before he turned back to her with more determination in his words,

"The year is 22 DCW, Sir!"

Ahsoka slowly lowered her saber, the Clone Wars. She was back during the beginning of the Clone Wars. Then she was a Padawan again, and this clone trooper in front of her was named CT-0137 or known by his brothers as Autumn for his love for leaves. How could this have happened? How could she have been sent back in time when only moments ago she was being pierced in the chest by Darth Vader himself. Something was wrong, something didn't sit right with her and she had to find out if this truly was the past that she was sent back to. She had to find out if this wasn't some kind of Imperial trick to simply torture her any further. She quickly shut off her lightsabers then went to clip them onto her belt when she realized that her right hand was empty. One look down and she saw that she had one green lightsaber instead of her two silver sabers. Something inside her told her that this was going to be a long journey without her shoto,

"I am deeply sorry, Autumn. I had a nightmare and I overreacted to you just doing your job," Ahsoka said as she held out a hand for the trooper to take, "I promise that I will be more a lot more careful in the future,"

"Uh, right. Sir, is there anything you need before we make it to Christophsis?" Autumn asked as he cautiously straightened himself and then shook her hand in affirmation.

Ahsoka took a minute to think about what she wanted to do, on who would help her figure out how to break out of this simulation. She needed someone reckless, someone, who wouldn't be afraid to try and break a few rules now and then. Her brain pulled up a picture of a clone trooper with a goatee and short hairstyle along with a tattoo of a number on his right temple. Fives, she needed Fives if she was going to try and break out of this thing. The only thing that stopped her was that she wouldn't meet Fives until after she got her shoto and new attire for her growing form; however, she does remember that Fives told her that he would still be on Kamino by the time she landed on Christophsis. So all she would need to do would be to go to Kamino instead of going to Master Kenobi and... Ahsoka swallowed hard at the thought of how Darth Vader would still look and act like her master Anakin Skywalker but she couldn't do that, could she? She wasn't General Skywalker's Padawan yet so was she even a Commander?

"Sir? Something wrong?" Autumn asked in full interruption of her thoughts.

"No," she replied thoughtlessly before she walked up to him, "but there is a place I need to go to before we get to Christophsis, Lieutenant,"

"Sir, we have direct orders to deliver the message to Generals Kenobi and Skywalker!" he reminded her.

"Yes, and we will I just need to deliver a message to Kamino BEFORE we land on Christophsis," she stressed the urgency of her passage to Kamino to the officer when a small ping in the back of her head went off.

The Force. The Force wanted her to go to Kamino as well as if it wanted her to find Fives. That just made her getting to Kamino all the more important. Autumn held up his hand to say something before he shook his head with a muttered about Jedi and their missions before he turned to leave her quarters to go tell the pilot about their new destination. Ahsoka quickly looked around her room to see if she could find anything else besides what was already there and what she had brought with her. It was plain besides for an outer robe that was used for a pillow. She quickly grabbed it and slid into it to prepare for what she knew of Kamino from what the boys would tell her from their time there on the ocean planet. The young Togruta decided to sit on her heels with her knees on the floor eyes closed. She called out to the force to try and find any answers to the gaps in her memory. She could recall her orders very well, she can recall faces she's never seen. Feelings she doesn't remember feeling and now she was disobeying direct orders to deliver a message to her new master. She couldn't even figure out why she felt fear towards her new master before she ever even met the Jedi. She called to the Force for comfort and peace but none never came. The only thing to come was the ping in the back of her head that told her to go to Kamino, to find Fives. The Force wanted her to go to Kamino so Kamino is where she'll go; after all, Master Yoda told her to trust in the Force.

So trust in the Force she did, when the knock on her quarter's door came to let her know that they were descending to land on Kamino Ahsoka rose to her feet as she pulled up the hood to her brown robe. It draped over her as it was a size too big but it was nothing some sewing couldn't fix once she was her master's cruiser. The Padawan walked over to that hatch as it started to lower down to the platform to reveal heavy rain that pounded against both the ship and the grey platform itself. She couldn't believe her eyes at all the water that raged from the clouds above. She jumped a bit when Autumn appeared next to her seemingly from nowhere on her right. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to for his question to become clear, is she really needed here? Ahsoka couldn't blame him for thought. The longer she stood there to watch the water pummel the platform the more she forgot why she was here besides that this is where the Force told her to be. She needed answers and something told her that Fives would be able to help her out. Her gut knew something was wrong and this was the place to start, not Christophsis.

Ahsoka carefully walked down the now soaked platform to find the harsh winds unforgiving in her appearance on this planet. She looked around to find a lightning strike from above to give way to a loud screech of thunder. She turned her head back to keep it hidden under the hood that was now drenched and heavy from the rain. The wind blew hard against her as she walked along the bridge towards the nearest dome she saw. So this was the birthplace of the clone troopers. The world in which her boys were born. Ahsoka was just about to step onto a joint platform when two clone troopers stopped in front of her with their weapons in a relaxed position near their chest. Fear bloomed inside her chest for unknown reasons. Why was she so scared of these two? Why was she so jumpy? She reached out towards the force and this time it responded by the calm that washed over her nerves. One of them gave her a curt nod before he continued on his way while the other was locked with his visor turned towards her.

His place in the Force felt so familiar to her like she's known him for some time yet she couldn't quite understand how,

"Ma'am,"

"Hello,"

They spoke in unison before they both fell silent again. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know why she was here besides what the Force had told her to do. Ahsoka needed to speak to someone before things could get out of control. She needed a Jedi Master who wasn't her Master. Wasn't there a Jedi Master who was stationed there to watch over the production of the clone troopers? She quickly took a breath before she held up a hand for him to remain silent so she could speak,

"Hello, my name is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and I need to speak with the Jedi Master who was stationed here,"

The trooper immediately formed into the typical military stance with a salute above his visor,

"Sir, my name is CT-27-5555, Sir!" the trooper pronounced the numbers of his "name" just as the second trooper came back to his friend after he must have figured out that he was alone.

Ahsoka looked at the other trooper as he walked up to them. This trooper seemed to be a lot more strict in his movements as he stopped next to Ahsoka as if he didn't even see her,

"Fives, what are you doing? We don't have time for you to start playing your games again or do you not remember on why Domino Squad is out here in the first place?" the trooper said in heated rant towards his brother.

So this was the trooper Fives that she was supposed to find? Ahsoka watched as Fives retorted back to the other trooper with something along the lines of how he wasn't playing any games and that Ahsoka was apparently a Jedi so he was just doing his duties like he's been ordered to do multiple times by the longnecks. It took three whole minutes of those two's argument before the Togruta got a small tug in the force that caused her to turn her body halfway towards a dome a few platforms to her right. She could feel someone tug at her through the Force like they were right next to her and tapped on her shoulder to fully grab her attention. Ahsoka looked back at the troopers to find that they had finished their argument so her face now looked into the blackness of a T-Visor. She braced herself to fully explain her actions when the second trooper simply sighed before he straightened his back,

"Do you have any proof that you are a Jedi?" he asked in a serious tone which made the other trooper scoff,

"Echo, you can't just-"

"Fives, the regulation manual states that any person who claims to be a Jedi show-"

Both troopers went silent when Ahsoka ignited her green lightsaber and gave it a showy swirl in front of her. A smirk grew upon her face while Echo quickly fell in line but Fives simply reached up to grab and took off his helmet to immediately become soaked in the rain. A strange sense of familiarity washed over Ahsoka as she reached to remove her hood. Her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones. Fives was a rather handsome man with sharp features, a black short hairstyle and matching goatee. He was about a head taller and the armor made him look bulkier than Ahsoka did in her tube top and skirt. The young Jedi Padawan quickly shut off her lightsaber and clipped it onto her belt before she noticed that Fives and Echo simply looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but find no words. Ahsoka closed her mouth simply thankful for the rain to hide her sudden tears. Why was she sad? Why did seeing Fives and Echo bring her these emotions so strongly?

Fives simply nodded his head before he waved for him to follow him. Echo walked beside her while Fives lead the way into the closet dome to their location. The entire walk was quiet. Fives still kept his helmet to his side all while Ahsoka tried her hardest to figure out her emotions, she couldn't have this turmoil inside her if she were to become a Jedi. Is that why she was here? To figure all this out? Perhaps, perhaps not. This was almost too much for her to take in. Everything made sense while they made none at all. She almost didn't feel Echo place a hand on her shoulder and she wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact that he brushed against her lekku. Ahsoka looked up at him to find that his helm looked down on her,

"Sir, if you go through these doors, General Shaak-Ti will be on the other side," Fives said without him even facing her.

She looked around. She didn't even realize that they made it inside one of the domes until Echo grabbed her shoulder. Ahsoka noticed that the walls and floor gave her a headache with all the white that they displayed. Why would the clones even want to miss this place she would never know it was something definitely to ask Fives since the Force was telling her that she would see him again. Before she could say something the doors swirled open to reveal another Togruta in mid-conversation with what must have been the "longnecks" as the troopers called them. Kaminoans were known to be tall, thin, and very very pale skin. Ahsoka stepped forward to begin what would soon be known as the most complicated conversation in the galaxy.


	2. Kamino; Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being silent for so long guys. Thanks for the support it means a lot to me! I do hope this makes sense because I wrote it on a whim and now I'm stuck with a certain idea in my head lol. Please let me know how this chapter went! Also tell me what you think about the dynamic of Shaak-Ti and Ahsoka!

Jedi Master Shaak-Ti, one of the few High Counsel members to prefer to secretly disobey the rule about letting go off attachments. After all, Togruta are known to be pack humanoid so she was excited to be put on Kamino where all the Clones were being born and raised she practically jumped at the chance but when she felt a powerful surge in the Force come to the surface Shaak-Ti became more confused than she had been when she first heard that it was even possible to clone a person. Her confusion quickly morphed into shock when a Togruta Youngling currently drowned in a dark brown robe heavy in rain water with the Force in a chaotic mess all around her. It nearly took her breath away. She had only met Skywalker with such Force Energy but this Youngling looked more lost with questions than what one would expect with the Force's action of being wrapped like that. Shaak-Ti quickly dismissed her conversation with the Kaminoan before she walked over to the younger Togruta with all the calmness she could muster with the Force. 

A clone trooper who seems to have removed his helmet outside in the rain steps forward with a small grin on his face,

"General Shaak-Ti, this Jedi Padawan says she needs to speak with you," the trooper, Fives if she recalls his name properly.

"Padawan?" she looked over towards the Togruta girl as she looked down at the floor, "Yes, very well Five, you and Echo are dismissed,"

The two troopers quickly saluted her before they turned around to leave but Fives stopped only to turn around towards the girl for a few seconds then put his helm on as the door swirls shut. Shaak-Ti looked down to the Padawan who reminded her of a scared baby creature without their mother. Did the Force guide her a new Padawan? Was she even ready to take on a new one? No, she shook those thoughts from her mind as she stepped closer to the younger. The Padawan looked up at her before she shook herself and then bowed before her, in which, Shaak-Ti mirrored back at her,

"Master, my name is Ahsoka Tano," she finally spoke with determination in her voice though the look on her face said other wise.

"Hello, Ahsoka. My name is Master Shaak-Ti. I sense a great turmoil inside you, tungu,"

"Turmoil... yes," Ahsoka tried to mutter that last part but a full grown Togruta has much more sensitive montails.

Shaak-Ti let go of the Force as her body actually relaxed while she gestured for them to take a walk when Ahsoka raised her hands up,

"Master, I feel very conflicted. It's like my mind is trying to catch up to events that even't happened or will happen, I have emotional and physical memories of people I've never met. Planets I've never been to!" she hugged herself around her stomach as her head fell, "I already failed my first assignment by my order for the clone pilots to bring me here instead of Christophsis for me to meet Master Skywalker,"

The older Togruta gasped slightly at this news. She quickly looked away towards the two Kaminoans that have just turned around a corner. What was she to do? A Padawan with such strong ties to the Force that she's getting future events at this age, she is required to report to the High Council immediately except... one look at this girl and one would see that she isn't ready for that kind of pressure. Shaak-Ti drew in one deep breath before she turned back to Ahsoka and placed a comforting hand on both her shoulders, she's failed Padawans before in the past so maybe, just maybe that she could do right be this Padawan... even if she wasn't hers. She waited until Ahsoka looked up before she spoke,

"Than lets be sure that you return to your Master, tungu. We'll discuss this matter further when it's just us and not prying ears," Shaak-Ti's words caused Ahsoka's eyes to widen.

She gave a quick nod before Shaak-Ti removed her hands from the Padawan to escort her back outside to her ship. This was going to be an interesting flight to Christophsis. Shaak-Ti carefully flicked her left lekku at the two clones from earlier in which she must thank for this Togruta being brought to her attention. She had been on a personal mission before she returned only to be sent to a plant called Kamino to watch over the production of clones. Production; she will always hate how the Republic has bought these men as if they were property. As she walked by the two clones she quickly waved at them to tag along without their word of approval or not. The Force was strong with this young one and she was not about to let someone take advantage over that before and after she delivers Ahsoka to her master.

Shaak-Ti didn't bother to put her hood up when the four of them reached the rainstorm outside she had complete faith that the Force would keep her from being struck while her ways in which the Jedi had trained her would keep her on her feet in the strong winds. One glance downward at Ahsoka back inside her hood told her that the other female was not confident enough in her skills, yet, as confidence is a hard one to teach to somebody else. The four of them walked in complete silence before a clone behind her cleared his throat loudly enough to be hard over the storm that raged all around them,

"Sir, where are you going? It's not like you to leave until another Jedi comes to relieve you temporarily," His voice sounded strict and his question was very precised so the image of Echo came to her head.

She let out a small chuckle,

"We'" she stressed the word lightly, "are going to Christophsis, Echo," Shaak-Ti turned back to look at the black visor as a smirk played along her lips, "Comm the rest of Domino Squad to report to our location- your guys' training has been changed, I trust you boys wont let me down?"

It was Fives who straightened himself out, 

"Of course not, Sir! Domino Squad will be at the ship and ready for take off ASAP!" his voice sounded strong, willed, and she hoped that it brought a little faith to the Padawan as she seemed to be nothing but a ball of nerves.

Shaak-Ti looked over to the platform that held the star-ship in which the Padawan must of came on. It looked more like something that a Ventor Star Destroyer would use to transport people to and from the ship itself. Had she really commanded the pilot to turn around so she could come all this way Christophsis is so far away from Kamino. The Jedi Master quickly glanced over to Ahsoka before they returned to the ship as the landing ramp descended down to reveal the clone pilot who quickly readjusted himself into a formal stance once his helm turned toward her. Shaak-Ti held back a giggle as the three of them walked up the ramp. Clones, they always reminded her of children back on Shili. She quickly waved him off when the sounds of heavy footsteps reached her montrals. Shaak-Ti turned around at the top of the ramp to find the rest of Domino squad at the bottom in ready stance. She quickly motioned them onward with her lekku then turned toward the pilot,

"To Christophsis, we have a mission to complete," 

The pilot gave a curt nod before he rushed to the front of the ship for left off. The other troopers climbed aboard the ship with confusion clearly in their steps. She knows they haven't been cleared for missions but she needed them to come with her if she were to figure out why the force was so tightly wrapped around this poor child. Shaak-Ti quickly gave the orders for the clones to settle down for their first off-the-record mission then she wasted no time in stripping down to a dark brown heart shaped tube top and a deep maroon skirt that fell to the floor as her robes remained soaked from the rain the pounded the ship as they began to take off. Ahsoka, it seemed, wanted to remain in her too-big robe that already looked dry.

Shaak-Ti motioned for the youngling to follow her over to the only quarters she could find which must of been Ahsoka's during her flight. She didn't shut the door behind them as she just waited for Ahsoka to get comfortable before she walked over to stand in the middle of the room to await for the youngling to speak. She closed her eyes as she moved to rest her hands together in front of her. Shaak-Ti wanted to give Ahsoka as much time as she needed to get her thoughts together on their journey to help her new master. The older Togruta has only heard of Master Skywalker from stories passed around the Clones back on Kamino; in fact, she could still hear Domino squad's hushed whispers of the younger who still sat quietly on the bed. It wasn't until the sounds of the bed's movement and the echo of her clearing her throat did Shaak-Ti sink down to sit on her heels with her eyes still closed but she did wave the younger one on with a lekku,

"Only when you are ready, Ahsoka" she carefully nudged on.

Everything in the room was quiet until Ahsoka's voice bled into the silence,

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I can feel the Force scream for help..."


	3. Christophsis; Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a lot of talking in this chapter so I'm sorry for those who dislike a lot of dialog. Also yes, I did pull the movie on Disney plus so I could write down their lines correctly lol.

Ahsoka didn't know where to start. The emotions inside of her craved for her to fix things, for her to get up and stop it from ever coming to fruition. She just didn't know what "it" is. How can she fix something when she didn't have anyway of actually knowing what it was? Her words came out in small hesitant breaths. There was no going back from this, though little it did when Master Shaak-Ti sat on her knees in a calm manner with no means of her to give off a judging vibe... or any vibe in her case. Ahsoka looked toward Master Shaak-Ti's closed eyes for any sign of them to open but when none came she took another breath in while her brain tried to form the words,

"I don't know how to explain it, its... its like I can feel the force pull me in every direction at once in need. That is why-why I came to Kamino; the Force told me that there was someone there I should meet," her voice quivered.

All she could think about was how crazy she sounded even for a Jedi. Who ever heard of the Force order someone around? Suggest, lean towards someone yes but to full on order? It took everything in Ahsoka's power to just not scream out into the air of the room. She looked at Master Shaak-Ti for a moment for her response with the air silent with not-but-a sound except her own heart that beat hard inside her chest. Her index fingers ran their nails across her thumbs as the Master slowly rose up to her feet in grace. A moment became two. She felt the sudden urge to hide underneath her robe so she pulled it close at the chest while she made herself as small as possible. Ahsoka watched as Master Shaak-Ti opened her dark brown eyes that bore down into her own blue orbs. The older Jedi carefully placed her hands onto the younger's shoulders with a soft smile on her lips,

"Padawan, breathe," she cooed.

Ahsoka felt her cheeks flush as she lets out a shaky breath she didn't even know she held. She didn't take her eyes off Master Shaak-Ti as she gave her a gentle nod,

"Now, we both know that the Force has a will of its own and if what you say is true-" Ahsoka couldn't help but break her eye contact as she looked down at her feet "-then you must know that the Council will need to hear about this," Master Shaak-Ti's words came out almost at a whisper.

Ahsoka felt the Master put a finger under her chin to left up her head to make eye contact. Her shoulders shagged at the thought of the Council. What would they say about her? Would they even believe her? Does Master Shaak-Ti even believe her? So many questions ran through Ahsoka's head that she thought it might explode. She didn't realize Master Shaak-Ti said anything until she was interrupted by the sound of a knock to Ahsoka's left. She looked over to the door way to find Fives there with his helmet currently under his left arm, right fist still up in the air and a confused look on his face like Ahsoka was a ghost he saw for the second time in a row. Ahsoka locked eyes with him and for a split second she saw him with a few other clones their blasters aimed toward her. They were shouting as they opened fire at something behind her but when she turned to follow she saw only the wall of her room,

"Ma'am, we'll touch down on Christophsis in 5," his voice cut through her fogged mind.

Ahsoka turned back to Fives to find that Master Shaak-Ti had already walked through the door and he was there at attention. A feeling nudged its way into her heart as she heard the banter of the men outside the doorway. She shook off her nerves before she walked over to Fives who threw up a salute at her. She stopped in shock for a few seconds then continued on her way but she heard Fives walked behind her, felt his eyes on her back lekku. Ahsoka could sense his emotions roll over themselves only to make hers work more. He was conflicted. The subject of matter was a mystery but nonetheless his mind tried to straighten out something of importance.

The two of them made it to the cockpit of the star-ship to find the ruin of a city underneath them. Ahsoka felt her heart ache for those below; the civilians, troopers, both Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. She could make out some of the troopers as they ran around the place before the ship began to land down. Ahsoka barely heard her name from Master Shaak-Ti to signal her towards the landing bay door. She internally sighed while she turned around to find Fives already back in formation with his brothers helm back on his head. 'If they can make a difference, than so can I-right?' she walked over to stand next to Master Shaak-Ti with as much confidence as she could muster. Once the door opened she put on one of her best smiles as the sight of the two Generals that walked over towards them, whom seem to be in the middle of a discussion- they seemed to be accompanied by an astromech droid of white with blue trims.

Ahsoka took in the looks of the two Masters on her way down the ramp. One with dark blonde hair and dark robes while the other had bright rusty red-orange hair with white clone armor over his cream colored robes. Both their blue eyes turned toward her once they took notice of her. They both looked at her in shock before the Red haired one spoke,

"A youngling?" he asked.

The other one's face turned to confusion as his friend spoke. He wasted no time with his question once her foot actually reached the planet,

"And who are you supposed to be?" he questioned with a tone that spoke annoyance.

Something inside of her spoke of both fear and irritation. She seriously hoped the man who looked like she didn't belong there would not be her Master... something about him screamed at her through the Force. Nonetheless she walked right up to them with her smile still there only she tried to believe that she was actually happy to be here. Something she remembers originally being. Ahsoka was stoked that she was given the chance to be given a Master. She would dream of it for days in her Youngling training days but she just feels even more conflicted,

"My name is Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me," she replied, "I was to tell the both of you that you're needed back at the Jedi Temple immediately. There's been an emergency," 

The Jedi whom she assumes to be Skywalker all but laughs at her before he responds,

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here," he pointed to her and then to the ground to make his point.

Master Kenobi- she guesses from his familiar features - crosses his arms as he watched Master Skywalker give his word in. Ahsoka was about to respond when Master Kenobi cut her off,

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help," he gave a small wave of his hand as he spoke.

Ahsoka looked between the both of them. They... had no communication with anyone? That could be why Master Yoda had sent her, well along with his word of her becoming Master Skywalker's padawan. Not that she was looking forward to it as much as she was a few hours ago but at least the Force had calmed down enough for her to get her bearing straight. She realized they awaited her response a few seconds later so she coughed,

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message," she said.

Her eyes switched between the two Masters while Master Skywalker sighed. He turned away from them as he threw both hands up the moment he made an irritated noise,

“Oh great! They don't even know we're in trouble!” he exclaimed. 

Ahsoka spoke up before she properly thought this through but she wanted her first mission to be a success as well as help her new Master with his situation,

“Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped me off,”

Ahsoka pointed behind her towards the star-ship that took her to the surface. She knew that she owed one to the Admiral for her thief of one of his ships but the Force called for her, the storm inside of her begged for her to find Fives on Kamino. A moment of silence passes over the three of them when the sounds of someone clearing their throat makes its way to the young Torguta's montails. She turned around to find Master Shaak-Ti on her way over with must be the rest of Domino Squad. Ahsoka felt her lekku heat up at the fact that she forgot the Master's presence. Her footsteps had fallen silent as she stepped aside to allow Master Shaak-Ti to stand next to her. The older woman was still in her tube top and skirt that fell to the floor. her robes must still be on the ship to dry off from the rain of Kamino; she will forever ignore the fact that she had not removed her own soaked robe for the weight was a comfort she was not ready to lose. Ahsoka looked at the Jedi Master as she bowed lightly to both Master Kenobi and Skywalker,

“I hear you two need a little help,'' she turned slightly so the two men could see behind her, ''I have brought with me a squad of men called Domino Squad, they have recently graduated from their training. While it is not much, I hope that they will help,''

It was Skywalker to scowled at the men first before he sighed in defeated. Kenobi on the other hand simply smiled as he walked up to Master Shaak-Ti. He placed a hand on her shoulder before he whispered something and then walked over to the squad of men. Ahsoka was about to ask Master Shaak-Ti if she were to truly help or not when the Force suddenly gripped her by the montails. She could hear the voice of a clone trooper inside her head, it sounded like he was in a panic to get somewhere. To chase; her eyes quickly scanned the area but there was no trooper who seemed to be in any danger besides... wouldn't the three Jedi Masters be able to sense that something was wrong? Ahsoka was about to tune back into the conversation when her eyes found a patch of blonde hair on top of an ARC Trooper? She shook her head only to find that the man was gone. Ahsoka was about to walk forward when a calming hand gently touched down on her shoulders which shocked her back into the present.

She looked up to find that Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi had their eyes on her in slight confusion, one more so than the other. Ahsoka looks back at Master Shaak-Ti who only winked back at her. Her own confusion seemed to be evident because the next word spoken where from Fives,

''Jedi Padawan Tano is in good hands, Domino Squad will keep an eye on her and their guns on any droids who come near her,'' his voice was confident if not slightly cocky but a warmth blossomed in her chest nonetheless.

Domino Squad... protect her? She's a Jedi-or one in training-she surely doesn't need to be protected from droids that she can easily take on by herself, does she? Are they really that dangerous; of course they are. What is she thinking? They are at war and the droids would probably shoot at anything that was Republic. Ahsoka looked over to Fives than gave him a soft nod. If Master Shaak-Ti wanted her to have a squad follow her around then she couldn't fight a direct order. Ahsoka watched as Master Shaak-Ti flicked her right lekku only for Master Kenobi to nod and gesture them to follow him. Would she be able to do that when her lekku are longer? She sure hoped so. Ahsoka glanced over to Fives again as they followed Master Kenobi to where they had their communications set up. There was just something about the way the Force weaved itself around him. She felt calm around him, safe, like she could trust him to be there for her but... they had only just met and now they both were thrown into war so how could she possibly know Fives like that. How could she even know his name before he told her? What was happening to her?

Ahsoka stopped a few feet away from the holo-communicator while the three Masters circled around. She was content there but Master Shaak-Ti quickly ushered her over with her lekku again. Ahsoka seriously needed her lekku to grow faster so she could do that. She stepped over to Master Shaak-Ti's left as a clone officer appeared in a not so stable blue light. He looked preoccupied with something else that they couldn't see. A tight soft feeling blossomed inside her chest as she watched the conversation between the officer and Master Kenobi take place. She couldn't help her mind stay focused as the strange emotion grew. It whispered words she couldn't hear in a voice she didn't recognize. Maybe it was a warning? Possibly the thought of war that played with her head like it did when she was first told of her mission. All she could do was turn her attention toward the ARC Trooper who seemed to be giving orders to a group of men, men-soldiers who she will have to command. Her stomach suddenly did a few twists at that thought. Could she pull that off? Or was all she doing is working herself up to have an anxiety attack? Ahsoka let out a sigh as she allowed the Force to guide her attention to the blonde clone with a single blue pauldron wing and his helm under his right arm,

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hold out a little while longer," her new Master said with a tad of annoyance in his voice.

The young Torguta looked back to find that the transmission has ended with Master Kenobi's eyes fully on her now. Ahsoka watched as he walked over to her arms behind his back with a smile on his face,

''My apologizes, young one. It's time for a proper introduction,''

''I am the new Padawan Learner. I am Ahsoka Tano,'' she responded after a moment of hesitation.

''I am Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master,'' his voice seemed optimistic despite the events that seemed to occur before her arrival.

Ahsoka was confused. Master Kenobi thought he was her master? Well, she hated to prove him wrong but she didn't want to create anymore problems than she already did-will cause? She mentally shook her head. She really needed to meditate in order to figure out this whole Force problem. She took a breath in before she spoke again,

''I'm at your service, Master Kenobi, but actually I've been assigned to Master Skywalker," she pointed to him as if to prove a point.

The look on Master Skywalker's face told her that he was very unhappy about this news. Master Kenobi let out a small chuckle while Master Shaak-Ti placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to whisper, 

"Welcome to the 501st, tungu" her low voice held a small amount of joy.

Ahsoka could even feel something of excitement come from the Domino Squad. She looked over to Fives before she looked toward the area where the blonde trooper was only to find him gone. The Padawan could feel the small smile at the slight shift in the weight in her chest, it didn't leave or lift but it did make the work for breath a tad easier. As if the Force wanted her to be with Master Skywalker but the fear that threatened to break through her robe every-time he looked at her almost made her want to just turn tails and run back to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka took a small step forward, Jedi don't run. She can do this-whatever the Force wanted she'll do it... if only to get this weight to leave her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the long break for those who don't know I suffer from not only Psychosis but also Depression and Bi-Polar Disorder laced with Anxiety. I do take meds but some days I just need to nap or simply rest and not do anything for a few hours. But while I wasn't on the computer I was thinking of a way to work the story how I wanted and the comments do keep me going because I love feedback. It feeds my brain of what works and what doesn't. Plz don't be scared to be honest. I will see you next chapter *chuckles evily while I rub my palms together*


End file.
